walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sick Teenager (TV Series)
The sick teenager is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a newcomer of the prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this boy's life prior to or as the outbreak started, but it is presumed that he was a student who lived with his family. Post-Apocalypse The teenager survived out in the wilderness before being rescued and brought to the prison. Season 4 "Infected" The boy flees Cell Block D, leading an elderly woman out of the cell block as the other survivors are attacked by zombified residents. "Isolation" The teenager is seen walking outside, sick and coughing up blood, as two women follow him. Tyreese stares at the boy for a moment before he walks past him. "Internment" When the bearded man collapses on the floor and dies, several of the sick prison survivors come out of their cell and look at the body, with Hershel kneeling over the dead man. Hershel sees everyone watching the situation, and he tells them all to return to their cells so he may take care of the body. The boy watches Lizzie lead Henry away from an unconscious Glenn. When Daryl and the others return to the prison, the sick survivors are given medicine. "Too Far Gone" As Maggie runs into Cell Block A to evacuate Glenn, the teenager can be seen running in the background with another woman. He manages to board the bus and escape with the other survivors. "Inmates" While on the bus, having escaped the deadly assault on the prison, this teenager was bit on the neck by a fellow survivor who turned after being shot, causing him to die and fall to the floor of the bus. He reanimated though he was trapped under the corpse of a woman who was shot in the head, causing him to be unable to move. After the reanimated bus survivors were all killed by Maggie, Bob and Sasha, Maggie enters the bus and sees the reanimated teenager, believing it to be Glenn at first. However, she realizes it is not Glenn and proceeds to stab him in the head, putting him down for good. Death ;Killed By *The Governor's Militia (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) This teenager is among the prison residents who escape on the bus during the Governor's attack. However, he is bitten by the reanimated residents and then reanimated. *Maggie Rhee (Zombified) Sometime after, the bus is discovered by Maggie, Sasha, and Bob. He is pulled up from the bus floor and is stabbed in the head by Maggie. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this teenager has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Infected" (No Lines) *"Isolation" (No Lines) *"Internment" (No Lines) *"Too Far Gone" (No Lines) *"Inmates" (Zombified) Trivia *Originally, there was talk of several more background survivors (other than Chloe, Greg, Henry, Julio, and Mr. Jacobson) receiving names, but this was scrapped as these survivors were never established. Instead, many were given nicknames, such as the Sick Teenager, the Crying Mom, the Achey Woman, and the Coughing/Shivering Man.Will Martin Interview *In an interview with Will Martin, he revealed that there is a deleted scene from "Internment" where they showed him brushing his teeth and then spitting up blood and toothpaste into a tin cup as Hershel wheeled Mr. Jacobson out of the cell block. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Prison Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Background Characters Category:Notable Walkers